


Leather

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the picture Adam Lambert shared of Chris Colfer in leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

The problem first starts when Darren catches a glimpse of Chris on set. Darren’s on a break, walking around the lot to get some food, and Chris is a good distance ahead of him, being clutching a script and walking to set. And he’s too far away for Darren to properly make out what Chris is wearing, and Darren isn’t wearing his glasses, but it’s black and sleeveless, and Darren will be damned if that isn’t leather.

They’ve put Chris Fucking Colfer in a sleeveless leather jacket.

And suddenly Darren isn’t that interested in food anymore, opting instead to return to his trailer and just be with himself for half an hour.

The next time he sees Chris it’s late in the evening. They’re just needed for a couple of background shots and Chris looks visibly tired as the make up team re do his hair and try and get the sweat out of it. Chris tells Darren something about a number they were doing but Darren doesn’t get much more out of him than that. So they continue the scene, acting out cute couple shots behind Lea who’s singing. And then they’re done, with Chris telling Darren he’ll meet him at his car.

And Chris is so tired that night they go to bed without sex, only exchanging a ew short kisses before Chris flops down on the bed, falling asleep as Darren’s getting changed. And Darren can’t help but spend the whole night imagining Chris like that, done up in leather and acting like a complete bad boy, ignoring the rules and being a total slut. Darren wakes up hard but all Chris can do is joke about it, before jumping in the shower and fretting about the time, Darren speeding slightly as they drive to work.

As usual, they’re both whisked away as soon as they park. Darren to hair and makeup, Chris to get his first costume. It’s not till lunch break they see each other again.

‘Fuck,’ is all Darren can say as Chris strides up to him to give him a hug.

‘What, this?’ Chris says, gesturing to his costume. The leather’s tight on him but not as tight as his black pants, which hug his butt cheeks and show a visible bulge.

Darren gives a nervous laugh as he looks Chris up and down, noticing everything about how hot his boyfriend looked. Fuck, he thought. When did Chris’ arms get like that? And his hair, for christ’s sake. If the girl from hair and makeup wasn’t’ standing near them, Darren would have ran his hands through it like a tiger. Chris looking like this just made Darren want to pounce on him.

‘You like it then?’ Chris laughs, waving to Adam who was walking away, wearing something similar. Darren saw but looked away immediately. To him Chris looked hotter, better and fitter. And the only thing going through Darren’s mind was that they had 10 minutes left of this break and an empty trailer.

‘Do you know how much I like it?’ Darren says, his voice so low it’s almost a growl.

‘How much?’ Chris says, raising an eyebrow as he realises just what it is doing to his boyfriend.

‘So much,’ Darren whispers, his voice almost a croak. ‘So much I want to take you back to my trailer and just fuck you, Chris. Fuck you so much you’re screaming and when we’re done, you can’t even do you’re stupid fucking number, you’re so sore.’

Chris doesn’t even reply, just grabs Darren’s hand before walking away from the food queue, hurrying to Darren’s trailer.

Once they’re inside, Darren practically attacks Chris. He may be smaller but he’s in control, shoving Chris up against a wall before pressing their mouths together, their kisses wet and desperate, both hungry for something more. Chris’ eyes, lined with black, stare into Darren’s, letting him know that yes, this is okay, and yes, Chris wants more. And before Chris can even smile, Darren pushes him to the floor, hands unbuckling Chris’ belt and sliding off his pants.

‘Fucking love you like this,’ Darren gasps, eyeing Chris’ erection showing though his boxers and taking off his own.

Soon Darren’s naked, aching and desperate as he crouches over Chris’ body, who’s cock just as hard as Darren’s under his boxers, and Chris is still wearing the leather jacket. Something about Darren’s face makes him thing he should keep it on. 

Darren shoves Chris’ legs up in the air, Chris whimpering at the strong force of Darren’s hands. They don’t have any lube on them and it’s with a rough push at Chris’ hole that Darren gets two fingers in him, fire rising up in Chris’ dark, puckered skin. It’s rough, it hurts, and Chris loves it.

Darren does lick spit on his fingers though, before he adds the third, and the slickness means a flare of pleasure rises up in Chris’ stomach as he’s stretched open, eager to prep himself for Darren’s cock, big and intimidating.

Leaning over Chris to press kisses at his neck (and ignoring Chris’ half hearted replies of ‘no, no hickeys’), Darren pulls his fingers out of Chris to line himself up, the head of Darren’s cock dripping greedily with pre cum. Chris inhales as he tries to relax his muscles, giving way to the thickness of Darren’s cock as he feels it enter him, more blood rushing into his cock. He’s sweaty and blushing with arousal but Darren doesn’t care, finds the leather clad boy even hotter like this, wants him even more.

It’s with a cry that Darren starts to thrust into Chris, teasing him with the way he almost completely pulls out, leaving the head of his cock in Chris before slamming back into him, the empty feeling left in Chris immediately filled up again. Chris grabs onto Daren’s hips, encouraging them to go faster, to use Chris’ body even more. They’re both so hungry for it, so desperate.

Darren carries on, panting and sweaty as he concentrates on building a rhythm, calves already aching from the quick thrusts of Darren’s hips. Chris loves it, pushing himself up onto Darren’s cock, stomach tense underneath the black shiny leather which hides it, which Darren can’t stop staring at, his boyfriend Chris Colfer in eyeliner and leather.

Arousal runs through Darren’s veins and he keeps on fucking Chris, head going dizzy as his cock slams into Chris’ ass. Chris starts tossing off himself, hand moving up and down his own cock furiously, all thoughts about not getting his costume dirty gone. The glisten of pre cum on the leather makes Darren moan, the noise filling up the trailer.

Suddenly it’s too much, seeing Chris like this and Darren furrow his brows in concentration s he tries not to give into the tightening feeling in his stomach, determined to make this moment last forever. But he can’t, not when Chris is thrusting up into his cock like this and Darren leans forward to put his hands on the ground, stabilizing himself as he comes with a shout, cock pulsing as he spills into Chris’ hole, still fucking him shamelessly.

Chris comes too, spurting out white cum over his jacket and fist, moisture filling his eyes from the amount of pleasure. He can feel Darren throbbing inside him and they stay they’re like that, until Darren start to hurt from over sensitivity and slowly pulls himself out from Chris, dropping down on the floor next to his boyfriend.

‘Fuck, Chris,’ Darren pants, looking down at where Chris’ cock lies limp across his stomach and jacket.

‘Mmm,’ Chris smiles, eyes flickering open from where they were shut. ‘How dead am I?’

‘It’s all over you,’ Darren laughs, trying not to think of how yes, they were dead for this.

‘Darren?’ Chris moans, dragging the words out in laziness.

‘Yeah?’

‘You know you fucked me and I let you?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Clean me up.’

Darren makes a noise of protest but gets up anyway looking for a washcloth. He can’t find so settles for a makeup wipe, bending down over Chris to wipe him up, trying not to get hard again as he patted over Chris’ wet cock. Chris thinks that with a towel and some deodorant, because yes, they stink of sex, no one will ever know. Well, not till they see the hickeys.


End file.
